a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gravity actuated switch and more particulary, but not exclusively, to a miniaturized switch for use in a wristwatch.
B. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore, there existed the need for a means to actuate an electric lamp bulb secured in a wristwatch whereby to illuminate the face of a wristwatch or an aperture or digital readout numbers on the face of the wristwatch to make the face of the watch visible in the dark or simply to illuminate time display elements. Various types of switching devices have been provided in wristwatches to connect a small dry cell battery to a lamp. One such known switch device is a pressure switch operated by wrist movement which causes actuation of the switch. A disadvantage of this type device is that the watch strap must have the proper tightness and must be in a specific position about the wrist to transmit a pressure to the switch for operation. Depending on the shape of the person's wrist, it may be difficult to operate these devices. Other types of prior art switch devices incorporate sliding contacts or movable dry cells which are held in the watch casing. These switch structures require larger size watch casings and are often activated by normal arm movement, thus imposing unnecessary current drain on the battery and causing the lamp bulb to illuminate too frequently when not required.